This invention relates to seagoing vessels.
Under hostile conditions conventional seagoing vessels are vulnerable to enemy attack by projectiles travelling on the sea, under the sea and in the air arising from enemy location of such vessels by visual means, radar, sonar or infrared detectors. However under maritime conditions where distances between opposing forces are usually relatively large, it is relatively difficult for an enemy to pinpoint any one particular vessel forming part of a cluster of vessels. Furthermore enemy projectiles are nowadays frequently of the heat-seeking type. Consequently, heat-seeking projectiles cannot be selectively directed to impinge upon and harm any one particular vessel, since heat seeking projectiles locate the strongest heat source as a target while in transit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved form of defense for seagoing vessels.